Find.the.way
find.the.way was an unknown outside party who made numerous attempts to disrupt the tournament. Present from the first day of the game, they contacted a number of Rabbits via Skype (and, in several cases, by mail), offering them assistance and warning them of the dangers of playing HABIT's game. The only known information about the party behind the account was their username, "doorthroughtheden" ("door through the den" or "door through the eden"). Contacted Rabbits * Rabbit #67 received a contact request on October 1 (2:45 am EST). After a brief conversation, #67 informed the rest of the Netherland Dwarf Division of the incident and (at HABIT's request) posted the chat log. * Rabbit #102 received a contact request on October 1 (2:59 am EST). After a brief conversation, #102 informed the rest of the English Lop Division of the incident and (at HABIT's request) posted the chat log. * Rabbit #02 received a contact request on October 1 (3:18 am EST). After a brief conversation, #02 informed the rest of the Angora Division of the incident and (at HABIT's request) posted the chat log. The conversations were all similar: find.the.way was attempting to convince the chosen Rabbits to persuade their divisions to quit the Tournament. As each division shared its chat log, HABIT became progressively angrier; he remarked, "IT SEEMS A RABBIT HAS GOTTEN LOOSE" before ordering the Rabbits to go to sleep for the evening. In the weeks that followed, many more Rabbits across the three divisions were contacted. HABIT ordered anyone who received a message from find.the.way to block them and report it to him immediately. While some of the Rabbits complied, others did not. Boxes In addition to the Skype messages, two of the Rabbits contacted by find.the.way were asked to provide a street address. In both cases, the Rabbit in question received a package in the mail several days later. Box 1 Rabbit #157 received the first box on the afternoon of October 15. The announcement drew the attention of HABIT, who made him reveal the contents of the box that evening during an emergency Lop division call. Written on the inside of the top flaps of the box in black permanent marker are the words "PLEASE TELL THEM". Written upside-down on the sides of the box are the words "THEY HAVE TO KNOW". The box contained a single playing card; a partially torn letter (in an envelope marked "Rabbits"); and a black box device wrapped in purple duct tape, with a sticky note attached. Box 2 Rabbit #81 received the second box on November 18. As with #157, #81 was forced to admit his dishonesty, and was ordered by HABIT to reveal the contents of the box during a division call. Speculation Theories about the identity (or identities) of find.the.way ranged from a surviving former Rabbit (the Woman On The Phone being the most likely candidate), to a victim of HABIT trapped in the netherworld, and even Dr. Corenthal and/or his wife. It was also speculated that find.the.way consisted of more than one person. The tone of the Skype messages (which were all informal) is very different from that of the letter and the sticky note, which both seem to have been written by an older individual (the sticky note in particular addresses #157 as "boy" and refers to the Rabbits as "kids"). In addition, the black box device (despite being hastily, and poorly, constructed) was clearly designed by someone with an advanced knowledge of science and electronics – most likely an older adult. Revelation Find.the.way was ultimately revealed to be Amrett, acting in conjunction with Dr. Corenthal. Amrett sent the Skype messages and prepared the contents of the boxes, while Corenthal constructed the device and wrote the letters. Category:Clues Category:Supporting Characters